


A Robot's Journal

by SailorPunkSenshi



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPunkSenshi/pseuds/SailorPunkSenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy Man keeps a journal entry of everyday events from birth to the night Thomas showed him love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Robot's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this has past and present tense all over it but it's a journal entry story and irl journal entries aren't consistent. I wanted to keep it as real as journal could be. It's 1:10 in the morning and I don't see any grammar problems but I might be wrong. So it there are any, please ignore.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

Day 9131:

They told us to record this. Obviously we are able to record this naturally but since the events of day 9053 I have decided to write it in a journal. They gave us these papers to use in any way we wanted. As origami, as journals, anything. Thomas is drawing on his. Using colored pencils, each person and object, and tree and rock and heart and robot having three colors each. One man, he drew, is old looking, the orange and purple clothing is fluid but proud. There is a blue and turquoise tree near the man, it looks like what we've learned as a Maple Tree, commonly found in North America. On the next paper, as quickly as he drew the man and tree, is a picture of me. He uses gold, pink and a light green. I am beautiful in his art. My helmet is seemingly glowing from the reflection he drew, the pink color was perfect for it. I wish I could draw. I wish. Since day 9057 I have wished. Not because I have the want of more and I appreciate none of the things in my life. Oh there I go, another amazing thing; appreciation. I wish because I was not able to wish before day 9053. The first day of the transformation. 

Trans is a Latin noun or prefix, meaning "across", "beyond" or "on the opposite side".   
Formation is 1 : an act of giving form or shape to something or of taking form : development 2 : something that is formed.

Good night Journal.

 

Day 9157

It seems that they want to celebrate my birthday. A birthday is an occasion to celebrate the day a specific human was born. Thomas celebrated his last month. They want us to feel normal amongst even more people so they have begun to slip us into these usual rituals. There are celebrations that aren't fun, they are full of sadness. I have finally felt sadness. The director's father had succumbed to a coma and we were to all dress in white and visit a large field full of other grieving people. They were all there to see the man be buried. I felt a hand on my arm. It was Thomas. I took my cord out and plugged it into his head port. He was having emotions I hadn't experienced yet. I couldn't understand them, and I didn't want to bother him or the others there. I waited until we got back to the house.

When we got back home, the director and his wife went out to dinner, as a last meal for the missed man. I wondered what food tasted like. Thomas has a mouth, but I don't think he can eat. I asked him one day: Day 5904. He put a pink mushy food into his mouth and sparked. He couldn't eat. He had to be helped for a few days. I didn't feel bad back then, neither of us could. When he got back to our bedroom, I did hug him though. I knew to hug him by watching the director and his assistant hugging one day.

Day 9423

Today they injected new information into us. They call it 'Love and Jealousy'. Today's task was to learn about the good and bad we feel when we see someone or something we are attracted to and someone else has it. We chose an experiment where Thomas had two electric panels. One from year 14 and one new one, I know came out of the lab today. I chose the new one. Thomas was told he was going to get it inserted. I didn't like it. I felt the new emotion being charged through my wires and brain. I liked knowing the new emotion though, but Thomas didn't know how to respond. He wasn't taught that emotion yet, neither of us did. We learn 'Guilt and Promises' next week.

Day 9954

This is the last few weeks of the first stage of transformation. We were given black body suits long ago, when we were 15 years old. We were given happiness so short of a time ago. It didn't seem fair. Now that we have all emotion, pleasant and painful, the director and his new assistant say that we are close to full transformation. He said he has never seen such a great acceptance of the body to such powerful new information. I am happy. Thomas is happy. Tonight we are cuddling, as the others call it. I saw the director and his wife cuddle once. It was... sweet. Thomas and I are talking with our cords, we don't like when the others can hear us communicate openly. It's intimate this way. Thomas is happy we are close to transformation but he is sad that we have only been given life as experiments. I told him I am happy, too, for the transformation, but I am happy because he is what others call my best friend. Thomas is kind, unlike the other ones, he is shiny and neat. He cleans his side of the bedroom after every circuit explosion and drip. I tend to forget, I am busy with other things. He called me lazy tonight and he laughed. I didn't understand until he held me tight and his mouth buzzed. Oh, I realized, he was playing around, joking. His mouth buzzed again, but I didn't get it. I asked him what he was doing and he said he didn't know but he felt odd. He got up and entered the director's office.

He came back a while after and plugged the cord back in. He told me he was experiencing a romantic or sexual need. We had learned about romance and sex when we were 18, but that was just one day. It didn't seem important back then. I asked him what that meant and what he wanted to do about it. Thomas repeated to me what the director had told him.

Romantic Feelings: 1 : an act of giving form or shape to something or of taking form : development 2 : something that is formed 

Sexual Feelings: A constellation of psychological sentiments that constitute desire for sexual satisfaction or release of sexual tension.

Thomas didn't think it was sexual but he thought that he was romantically attracted to me. I nodded to him, I accepted this. I said I didn't know what romance was so he offered to teach me. He unplugged an input cord from his chest, unplugged one of my input cords, and plugged his into mine. I felt the power surge into my chest and understood only a little more. I asked him if he could do more. Thomas pulled another one out from his chest, but it was an output one that connected his heart to his monitor. He put that aside and plugged one my input cords into his open rca socket. I enjoyed it and asked if we could falll asleep like this. He nodded and unplugged his visuals. I unplugged mine after I watched the light turn off in his face.

 

Day 10054

Today was the last day of phase one. Thomas and I are were subjected to multiple tests today. We were given many new liquids and containers. New processors and ports. New base fabric that looked like flesh. They felt soft like flesh, too, which was curious. Next we were given fibers. Thomas was given soft, brown curls. I was given brown waves. My fibers were longer than Thomas's. We were given shorter fiber for our bodies, our legs and new penises and arms. My body rejected the leg fibers completely, after ten tests the director's assistant gave up and moved onto Thomas. His body accepted the fibers perfectly. He looked handsome. I wanted to tell him privately with our cords but our ports were almost covered now. We had to use our vocals all the time now it seemed.

'Yoou-look very- handsome, Thomas.' I tried saying. It sounded smoother in my head. I never talked a lot before then so I wasn't used to being vocal.

'Thank you Guy Manuel.' Thomas's voice fluttered. 'Your body is not accepting leg fibers?'

'N-on, it is not. Your legs appear to easily, though.'

'Your penis and arms have accepted the fibers. You look nice.'

The rest of the day went well. We were not allowed to wear any robes as the director and his assistants wanted to see if the base fabric and the fibers would be accepted until bedtime. They didn't leave us alone for privacy until 5:35. They gave us a manual on how to care for our new fabric and fibers. We needed to bathe and comb. It seemed annoying and messy. I love being annoyed, it's an odd emotion. It's a funny one.

Thomas helped me bathe tonight. I sat in the bathtub, naked and dry. I didn't understand why I was not clean yet. He came and laughed.

'You have to turn water on, Guy Manuel.'

'I will shock!' I responded, easier than earlier.

'You will not shock yourself, you have a near impenetrable fabric now. The director calls it skin.

'Will you help me wash? I am not comfortable.'

Thomas nodded and he used his new mouth to form a smile. He was handsome with a smile. I told him that and his smile showed teeth. Now that our bodies were transformed, with cords and veins running together, I found it hard to differentiate my original body's needs to my new body's needs. I told Thomas and he said it was all the same now. My old body and new body were mostly one. I nodded and he entered the bathtub with me. He took a bottle of green liquid and poured some into his hands. He touched my shoulders and massaged the liquid into me, creating bubbles. I was amazed! I have only seen small bubbles in the sinks at the lab, but on me this felt amazing. Thomas buzzed in his mouth. Having lips and a mouth that closed made the buzzing seem... softer. Romantic I would say.

'Thomas, what sound is that?'

'It's a hum. I'm happy.'

'Why are you hum?'

'Humming. The director hums when he is with his wife and his assistant. He is happy when he is with them.'

I nodded and let him continue.

'Guy Manuel?'

'Oui, Thomas?'

'If I am going to clean you, I need you to stand up.'

I stood up and let Thomas continue. He massaged the soap, as he called it, into my back and hips. My butt and waist. My legs and-

'Thomas?'

'Oui?'

'That feels- new. That is a new sensation. Do you know what that is?'

'The director calls it an erection. You have been sexually stimulated.'

'That seems to make sense.' I paused. 'What do I do about it?'

'When we are done with our bath and put our new clothes on I will go ask the director.'

I nodded but didn't want him to leave. I liked the feeling of him touching my penis. It was accepted and new. I offered to touch his but he became silent and shy. He washed himself and quickly exited the bathroom. I stayed in the bathtub for a few more hours. My skin became hard on the tips and silky everywhere else. My erection was gone, it was soft again like it was when I was sewn together, my original cords and my new veins being stitched into one. I exited the bathtub to see no one. I was feeling sad, maybe jealous. I wanted to touch Thomas, so he could feel the sensation I felt but he ran off so quickly. Was I offensive? Did he not feel romantically attracted to me anymore? I felt my wet hair, as it's called, and pulled it into a 'ponytail'. I wanted to find Thomas.

Day..... oh fuck it.

We are now fully human. No longer am I questioning names of objects. Thomas and I are working in a cafe, underneath the apartment we own together. The barista was leery of hiring both of us. She seemed to not like that two men lived together, and when she heard that we shared the same bed, she nearly fainted. We both learned how to make pastries and cafe quickly so that kept us our jobs.

Day. The next day.

I have decided that I am jealous. Thomas is talking to customers so freely and a woman comes up to him everyday and orders the same cafe and pastry. I don't like her. She is beautiful and sexy and her hair is soft and tightly curled. I don't like her talking to my Thomas. He is mine.

I want to speak with her but I am also shy. I am too shy to confront Thomas so I stand in the back, pouring the cafe, while our manager watched my pain from the front of the cafe shop.

She stops me today, and asks if anything is wrong. I told her my issue. She nods to me, she has felt this before. She tells me everything will be fine. I will not worry. I trust her.

Tonight I was surprised by Thomas. He gets out of work an hour before I do everyday, so when I went up to our apartment I was shocked to see what I saw. He had laid flower petals on the floor leading to the bedroom. Soft and sexual music was playing from our cd player.

'Thomas? What have you done?' I ask him before I opened our bedroom door.

'Come on, Guy Manuel.' He moaned, what I used to call buzzing.

I opened the bedroom door. He was on our bed, naked. There were flower petals on the bed and one in his hair. He smiled, some of his teeth showing. I walked in and shut the door.

'What is this?' I asked.

Thomas cleared his throat, his penis was hardened. 'Our manager said you thought I was interested in that woman who comes everyday. She saw it, too. But that woman is married to another woman. She is not interested in men. How funny, a woman who feels the same about another as I feel for you.' Thomas stood up and walked toward me. 'Come, Guy Manuel. Let me show you what I feel for you.'

I nodded, and let him remove my clothing. My heart was beating hard underneath my chest, and my own penis was hardening as Thomas brushed his lips and hands about my body. He picked me up, and laid me softly onto our bed.

'I want to make love with you.' Thomas moaned into my neck as he sucked on the skin. I returned the moan and trailed my hands up and down his chest. 'Will you let me. Guy Manuel, I love you.'

'I love you, Thomas. Yes, we may make love.'

Thomas sat up fully and slid off of the bed. He walked over to a bag I hadn't seen until then. He took out a pink bottle, still wrapped. Thomas took the plastic off and squeezed some liquid out.

'Relax, Guy Manuel. This will hurt you, but not for long if you stay relaxed.' Thomas kissed me, a finger at my entrance and the other hand on my cheek. I nuzzled my cheek into his touch, but bit his thumb as he entered his finger into me. It stung greatly, but I accepted it for it was a part of Thomas. I loved everything about Thomas. I didn't hate the woman I came to realize. I hated that I didn't understand fully what I felt. Jealousy and the fact that neither Thomas nor I talked about sex much. Thomas took his finger out and poured some liquid onto his erection and waddled up to entrance again. He lifted my legs above his shoulders and gave a sharp breath in and slowly entered me. I screamed and moaned and when he finally was all the way in, he paused to look at me. My face felt hot and my chest was pounding.

'Thomas?'

'Oui, Guy Manuel.'

'I love you so much.'

'I love you, too.'

We made love all night, and tomorrow and the next and forever we shall make love. I love Thomas. Thomas loves me. Robot and human.  
Love, Guy Manuel.


End file.
